the trouble with avoidance
by greenmangoes
Summary: tag to the 'One Step too Far' episode - Alex's POV re: Morgan's 'imprinting' ; 5th in 'the trouble with...' drabble series


**Title : the trouble with avoidance…**

**Disclaimer :Grey's Anatomy & its characters are the property of ABC & Shonda Rhimes**

**Spoilers :** Reference to some scenes of 'One Step Too Far' (S08E17) (Dialogue in italics)

**Rating :** T for swearing

**AN:** A little disappointed with the eppie both on the AK2 and JApril fronts so yeah, leave me in my own little bubble…Unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine. Jackson's will be up next.

* * *

><p>"<em>She's smitten!"<em>

"_No, she's not! You know what? Go watch your Animal Channel!" _ he shouts in frustration as he walks away.

Seriously! First Meredith and Christina, and now Callie's getting on his case too? Don't they have anything better to do?

They have no idea what they're talking about. Seriously! They are all delusional. _Imprinting my ass!_

There is no way she's … feeling whatever they say she's feeling for me. No way!

She's a doctor for crying out loud! She's nothing like Rebecca. She's just helping him study for his boards because he's taking care of her baby (unlike her douchebag of a boyfriend who's bailed on her).

Bunch of interfering biddies! First they get on his case for not taking the time to know his intern's name and _**then**_ when he finally does and even do one better by being nice to her, everybody's all up his ass making baseless assumptions! What the f*ck does a guy have to do to get some credit here?

"Relax, Alex!" he tells himself. There is nothing to get worked up about. They're all delusional. They are!

* * *

><p>What the hell is Callie smiling about? Surely she doesn't still think…<p>

_Seriously?_

It's just a f*cking picture! Just a f*cking pic...

Shit!

He is screwed!

He is so f*cking screwed, it'll need a power drill to unscrew the galactic mess he's just made with his intern.

_F*ck his life!_

Seriously!

How could it…

_F*ck!_

The only reason he spent the night reviewing with Morgan in the on-call room in the first place was cause he didn't want to be alone with **_her_** at the house since you know, Jackson freakin' Avery was supposed to be on the night shift. Which he f*cking wasn't!

He should have known!

That f*ckstick did it on purpose! He asked that stupid question yesterday just to mess with his brain! _Having the hots for Kepner indeed!_ And like an idiot, he'd let Avery chase him out of the house and for what? So _he_ could be the one April spends the whole night alone in the fucking house with? That sneaky bastard!

And if he isn't so seriously freaking out right now about Morgan and her 'imprinting' he'll probably be freaking out too about why the f*cking thought of Kepner and Avery alone in their house together makes him want to hit his f*cking head on the wall. No, scratch that - makes _him_ want to hit Jackson's f*cking head on the wall…or you know, his fist!

Okay, he really needs to calm down.

Seriously!

_Breathe, Alex, breathe!_

That's it…

That's…

"Hey Alex!"

_Shit! _

"Kepner…" His voice sounds normal, right?

"How's your shoulder?"

And that right there…is why he needs to get as far away as possible from their resident vestal virgin. "It's fine!" He answers succinctly, hoping she'll take the hint and just walk away.

Of course, with the way things have been going for him lately, he really shouldn't even be expecting any respite because she continues to walk alongside him while nattering on, "Will you be home tonight? Cause I was thinking of making dinner…"

_She wants to have dinner with him? Cool!_

"…not that I'm asking you to dinner….cause you know…eew!..."

_Or not! _Whatever! He's really not disappointed. Really!

"...just that Jackson said he won't be home so I wasn't sure if I should make a big batch still…"

"Kepner, stop!" He tells himself that holding on to her arm is the only way to get her to pause long enough for him to get a word in edgewise. But damned if that f*cking tingle up his arm at the contact didn't just scramble his brain and make him forget what he's going to say.

"Yes?" She is looking at him in expectation.

He really should tell her no…he should…and he's about to but then he sees Morgan across the hall and… "I'll be home…"

Don't you dare judge!

Between Morgan, the imprinting intern with a baby, and Kepner, the perennially perky chief resident?

Damn straight, he'll take the hot virgin any day! That's right! The hot vir…

Wait what?

_**Hot **_virgin?

Kepner?

_F*ck his life!_


End file.
